


Тепло внутри

by Mister_Key



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Размер: мини, 1233 словаПейринг/Персонажи: Азирафаэль/КроулиКатегория: слэшЖанр: domestic fluffРейтинг: RКраткое содержание: baby, it's cold outside
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 37





	Тепло внутри

Под Рождество Кроули всегда впадал в спячку и чёрную меланхолию. Стоило первым робким снежинкам закружиться в воздухе, а неизменной лондонской слякоти воссиять огнями и украситься остролистом и омелой, как его накрывало ощущением полной безнадёжности, холода и отчуждения — именно того, чем со времён Творения славился ад. Кроули забивался в самую маленькую комнату в своих роскошных апартаментах, швырял в огонь побольше дров, безо всякого удовольствия заглатывал пару жирных солсберийских гусей и засыпал, чтобы проснуться не раньше дня Святого Патрика. Тот, хотя и был посвящён изрядному сукину сыну, имевшему что-то личное против рептилий вообще и Кроули в частности, всё-таки обещал весну: время, когда даже самая распоследняя змея, отощавшая и потускневшая после долгих холодных дней, считает своим долгом выбраться на ближайший камень и хорошенько погреться на солнце.

Вместо камня у Кроули был весьма недурной солярий на крыше апартаментов, так что традиция, можно сказать, не нарушалась. До марта оставалось ещё не меньше двух месяцев, так что он спал, свернувшись в тугой сердитый узел, когда знакомая лёгкая ладонь коснулась его спины.

Азирафаэль.

Кроули слишком глубоко погрузился в сон, чтобы отреагировать подобающе, но кольца его тела зажили своей жизнью и обвили пухлое белое запястье. Молоко, миндальное мыло, недосмытая книжная пыль, ванильный пудинг и тонкий шёлковый запах туманного дня снаружи — всё это втекло в ноздри и непременно заставило бы Кроули улыбнуться, если бы змеи были способны на улыбку.

— Дорогой мой, — пробормотал Азирафаэль, гладя его по спине удивительно приятно, — с Рождеством.

— Хссс.

На большее он всё ещё не был способен, но возмутиться был обязан. Азирафаэль тем временем высвободился из хватки колец и исчез куда-то, впрочем, ненадолго. Вернувшись, он поднял Кроули, пыхтя от напряжения, и устроил у себя на коленях. Огонь в камине затрещал веселее, тепло волнами заслоилось в воздухе, а Кроули убедился в том, что спать на коленях ангела, занявшего его любимое кресло, гораздо приятнее, чем на полу.

Особенно когда Азирафаэль так усердно гладит его от кончика носа до кончика хвоста, не отвлекаясь даже на прихваченную с собой книгу.

Кажется, это Рождество могло оказаться не таким уж ужасным, — лениво подумал Кроули и лизнул чуть сладковатую мягкую ладонь. Азирафаэль рассмеялся.

— Кроули, милый, я ведь не окорок.

— Хссс, — сообщил Кроули, и это означало — но ведь я тебя и не ем. Даже не пытаюсь. Лежу блаженным довольным бревном и только кончиком хвоста глажу в ответ по… кажется, это была щиколотка. Да, определённо, она. Азирафаэль смешно подёргивал ногой, если Кроули гладил его над выступающей косточкой, а когда тот попытался просунуть самый кончик хвоста в идеально чистый замшевый ботинок, сказал укоризненно:

— Дорогой мой!

Пришлось уняться, хотя и ненадолго: убедившись в том, что Азирафаэль всё-таки боится щекотки — не то чтобы у Кроули были сомнения, но всегда приятно, если оказываешься прав, — Кроули всё-таки нашёл в себе силы поднять голову и уставиться Азирафаэлю в лицо. Вблизи мягкие черты лица казались ещё мягче, глаза — ещё голубей; Кроули привычно ощупал щёки и скулы Азирафаэля языком, тихо зашипел ему почти что в самые губы и добился того же, чего всегда добивался подобными эскападами: щёки Азирафаэля покраснели и принялись излучать тепло.

— Кроули… — только и сказал Азирафаэль, даже не пытаясь оттолкнуть его куда подальше или сбросить с колен. Он только делал вид, что вот-вот отстранится, но Кроули знал, что это всего лишь дань природной ангельской стыдливости — стыдливости! Как будто в ней есть хоть какой-то прок! — так что плотнее обвил Азирафаэля кольцами длинного сильного тела и не позволил отодвинуться.

— Сссссекссссс, — прошипел он, и щёки Азирафаэля полыхнули ещё ярче, а светлые ресницы задрожали.

— Нет, — попытался он, но Кроули знал лучше. Они были вместе уже так долго, что желания друг друга перестали быть для них тайной за семью печатями; Кроули не винил Азирафаэля за попытки сохранить лицо, Азирафаэль перестал ужасаться каждому поцелую, как очередной ступеньке вниз, но разговоры о том, что оба проделывали в постели, всё ещё превращали его из ангела, слишком давно живущего среди людей и подхватившего от них несколько официально неодобряемых, но в целом безвредных привычек, в неопалимую купину, горевшую и не сгоравшую в самом чистом и жарком огне, какой Кроули в жизни своей видал. — Кроули… Рождество…

— …вссссё хорошшшшшо, — успокоил Кроули, пропуская хвост под тёплый твидовый жилет, вышедший из моды лет десять тому назад. Азирафаэля он не портил; его даже тартан не портил, а это определённо было каким-то тайным свойством тех, кто Наверху. Зато Азирафаэль так замечательно дрожал, если гладить его вдоль хребта самым кончиком хвоста… — поссссст кончилссссся…

— Вовсе нет, — возразил Азирафаэль, но его голосу недоставало убедительности. Он извернулся, пытаясь поймать Кроули за хвост, но только дал тому дополнительное пространство для манёвра, так что змеиное тело протекло к нему под рубашку и воцарилось там, натянув батист и чуть царапая кожу Азирафаэля приподнявшимися чешуями. — Кроули…

Кольца сжимались и разжимались, перетекая под одеждой и дразня прикосновениями. Сам Кроули, подняв голову, тщательно ощупывал лицо Азирафаэля юрким раздвоенным языком, точно целовал. Лоб, брови, тяжелеющие веки, скулы, рот и подбородок — всё, всё было знакомым и прекрасным, всё Кроули знал и на вкус, и на вид, и на ощупь. В какой-то момент Кроули нечувствительно схлынул в привычную форму, более подходящую для поцелуев, и Азирафаэль протестующе простонал.

— Я помню, помню, — торопливо заверил Кроули, про себя изумляясь такой откровенности. В их первые неловкие разы ангел скорее умер бы, чем признался в том, как сильно вожделеет чешуйчатой плоти; Кроули, возможно, так и не понял бы его страсти, не прорывайся она в каждом движении и стоне. Сейчас Азирафаэль тоже весь потянулся навстречу мощным кольцам и петлям, возникшим и опутавшим его надёжнейшей из хваток. — Плохой, распутный ангел…

— Кро-о-о-у-ли-и-и…

— …запал на Змия, и зачем только я сбивал с пути род людской, когда под боком был такой сладкий ангелок…

Азирафаэль его укусил. Совсем не больно, и зубы сразу же разжались, соскальзывая с плотных блестящих чешуй, украшавших плечо, но всё-таки. Кроули был готов орать, зловеще и радостно хохотать, задрав голову к небу, готов был… ну да, любить его, всей своей чёрной душой и всем телом, змеиным и человеческим, неважно. Лишь бы ангел был с ним вот таким — несдержанным, распалённым, сердитым и раскрытым, взятым до дна и без остатка, невыносимо сладостным, горячо и беспомощно обхватывающим в ответ на каждый толчок и поцелуй. Может быть, кому-то их единение и могло бы показаться странным — ангелы, в конце концов, слабо приспособлены к быстрой жаркой страсти, изводящей и продолжающей род человеческий, — но Кроули было в высшей степени наплевать. Азирафаэль был его, и был он слаще яблока и пьянее вина, жарче адского пламени и тише полночи накануне Творения, так что Кроули всё двигался и двигался, вминая его в сбитую постель и чувствуя себя куда лучше, чем в давние, почти забытые дни в Раю.

Азирафаэль под ним вскинулся, застыл, как застывает на мгновение высоко поднявшаяся волна, и медленно стёк вниз, тяжело дыша. Кроули, только что сведённый сладчайшей судорогой, так же медленно распустил тугие кольца.

— Дорогой мой, — слабо возмутился Азирафаэль. Два с лишним метра тяжёлого змеиного тела — не то, под чем можно возлежать с удобством. Впрочем, судя по блаженному выражению разрумянившегося лица, жаловаться всерьёз он не собирался.

— Просссти, — Кроули прибрал кольца и вытянулся вдоль пухлого белокожего тела, обняв Азирафаэля руками и, для верности, ногами. — Ззззабылссся.

— Ничего, — пробормотал Азирафаэль, бездумно гладя Кроули по спине. — Я, кажется, тоже.

— Кажетсссся?

Даже очень постаравшись, Кроули не мог найти в себе и доли недавнего недовольства. Рождественская тоска и ненависть ко всему сущему тоже исчезли, как и не было. Мир казался уютным и тёплым, приспособленным ко всем созданиям, не только безупречным. Казался домом, чёрт возьми. Кроули позволил себе несколько минут этого редкого удовольствия, горячего и терпкого, как подогретое вино, и без удивления понял, что снова засыпает.

Ангел Восточных Врат уснул рядом с ним, и не нужен был пламенеющий меч, чтобы отогнать прочь беды и напасти.


End file.
